My Hero
by Rsbaird
Summary: Hey, my name is Hiro. You know, handsome, typical fourteen year old genius. You see that guy in the photo? Yeah, that's my big brother, and he is my hero. His name is Tadashi. All of my life, he has been telling me how I can help people. Well, it's time I started taking his advice.


Hey, my name is Hiro. You know, handsome, typical fourteen year old genius. You see that guy in the photo? Yeah, that's my big brother, and he is my hero. His name is Tadashi. All of my life, he has been telling me how I can help people. Well, it's time I started taking his advice.

My brother died in a fire. He was trying to save the professor of his school. Tadashi wanted to help people. That man took his life away, or at least that is what I thought. I have learned through my brother's invention, Baymax, that I shouldn't blame Professor Callaghan. Turns out, the professor was bent on revenge, kind of like me.

He was put in jail, and my new friends and I became known as our city's new superheroes. I mean, we did save them from being sucked into a portal, long story. Everything I've done is thanks to Tadashi.

Now, back to the present. Currently, I am at my brother's old office. You see, I have just reinvented Baymax after he was left in a portal. Again, a long story.

"Hello, Hiro," Baymax says.

I hug him, "It really worked."

Baymax hugs me, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

I smile up at the marshmallow robot, "Zero, now that you are here."

Baymax tilts his head to the side, "Hiro, I told you I would always be here."

I stand back and stuff my hands in my favorite hoodie, "Yeah, I know. Come on, let's show you to our friends!"

I grab Baymax's hand and lead him out into the main lab.

"Hey Hiro- is that Baymax?" Wasabi says in disbelief.

"Yeah," I say happily.

"But how?"

Baymax looks at him, "I gave him my chip before he left the void."

"Unbelievable," Wasabi whispers.

I smile proudly, and I hear a squeal behind Wasabi. He hops in the air, and Honey Lemon walks up to Baymax.

"Hi Baymax!" she says excitedly.

He waves, "Hello."

Hearing bubble gum pop behind me, I know GoGo is here.

"So... you rebuilt Baymax after he was lost in the void?" she asks.

I nod excitedly. She chews her gum.

"Cool, I kind of missed him," she says nonchalantly.

Baymax gathers us all up in a hug.

"Studies show that hugging is a way to show that you care or miss someone," Baymax tells us.

I laugh, and everyone giggles at Baymax. I sure missed the marshmallow.

"Hey guys! I'm back from getting a sandwich! You wouldn't believe- Is that Baymax?" Fred asks, sandwich in hand.

I nod, and we scoot towards him, wrapping Fred in a hug. Of course, he now lives in his monster suit.

"Hey man! How was the void?" Fred asks.

"Pink and Fluffy," Baymax says bluntly.

Everyone bursts out in laughter. Baymax turns on his heater, and everyone sighs contently. Oddly enough, it is extremely comfy. We stayed liked that for a while until Wasabi needed to go home.

"Nice to see you, man, but I got to get home," Wasabi says.

"Yeah, me too," GoGo says.

"Me three," Honey Lemon says.

"Alright bye guys!" I say.

Fred smiles, "I'm going to sleep at my house, see you Hiro and Baymax."

We wave goodbye to him, and I sit on the couch. Baymax waddles in front of me.

"You seem sad. What is the problem, Hiro?" Baymax asks.

I sigh and smile up at Baymax, "I know we are heroes and all, but I miss _my _hero."

Baymax tilts his head, "Your hero?"

Baymax wasn't getting it. I sit up straighter and dig my hands into my pockets. Finding what I was looking for, I show it to Baymax.

"See this photo? Who is it?" I ask him.

"Tadashi Hamada, my creator and your brother," Baymax says.

I smile and look at the photo, "For as long as I can remember, Tadashi has always been there for me. He kept me out of trouble, and I looked up to him. He was my hero. I never even got to say goodbye to him."

Baymax pats my head and hugs me, "There, there, it will be alright. Is there anyway I can help?"

I think, "I know one way, but it's crazy."

Baymax looks at me, "But you are crazy, Hiro."

I laugh, "Yeah, I guess you are right. Alright, I want to figure out how Tadashi died. I need to know what caused that fire."

"There is no way to figure out what happened, Hiro," Baymax states.

I smile, "You see, that's where you are wrong. There was one person who is still alive who was there when the fire started."

Baymax tilts his head, "Where are they?"

"He is currently in prison," I smile knowingly. "We are going to see Professor Callaghan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoy! Make sure to hit that review box with a taco! Leave a follow/favorite! More support means quicker updates! Thanks and stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


End file.
